Lord of the monsters
by Venomassassin8
Summary: Naruto did everything for them. Yet they only wished to harm him. He decided that the village was no longer worth his time and left. He goes to Yokai acadamy and meets the rif raf. Will he prove to keep his good heart and be the savior for the world of monster. Or will his past force him into the dark and become the tirent that rules over them. Poll will end after chapter 5 VOTE
1. Chapter 1 End of Fire

**Well congratulations to those that voted for Infinity Stratos & Rosario and Vampire cross overs with Naruto. They both kind of tied and you voted for them so I will just make both of them.**

A boy with a mop of sun shine blond hair was walking through his village once again with his ever present grin shown. The fourth shinobi war has just ended a month ago and it was starting to look up. The Akatski are dead, the war was won, and Naruto even managed to get Sasuke back into the village.

You would think that everything is all nice and peachy wouldn't you.

Well your fuckin wrong. In his opinion things became even worse. Because of how strong he was now the whole village was terrified of him. Though they all threw themselves at the Uchihas feet like he never betrayed them, killed hundreds of their comrades. Or tried to destroy the whole world, nope he was the fucken good guy.

While Naruto the one that saved all their asses was treated worse than when he was a kid, their main point is he befriended the Kyuubi.

Well fuck yes he befriended her she was kinder than the whole village combined and helped him when no one else would. And the reason she attacked was because the nut job that tried to enslave all of them was controlling her in her depressed state when she saw him murder her family in front of her.

But no she was the demon that destroyed everything in rage one night meanwhile the guy who you should be blaming that went to fucken war with and proved that he could control 7 of the nine tailed beast at one time with ease is not the center of your hatred.

When they used their pure Bijju mode he could be considered a god but yet the village still considered him lower than dirt. The main thing that pissed him off was that the teme literally got a slap on the wrist for what he did and Naruto was condemned to being a Genin his whole life saying "you're not mature enough".

Bull shit considering you put Sasuke-teme Jounin status the second he walked back in. That wasn't all now Sakura the so called "girl of his dream" hehe yahh right compared to Kyuubi she looked like some billboard sign with a microphone.

Even his so called friends started to abandon him. The only five that really stayed loyal to him were Rock Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Anko, and granny Tsunade.

Rock lee because he took his friendships seriously and would help in any way he could. Kiba because thanks to his family he is loyal to a fault to those he considers a friend. Hinata got over that crush she had on him and was dating Kiba but she is a pure souled person that knew to stay loyal to those that have your back through and through. Anko was saved by him and she felt like she owed him for it, but in reality she just wanted that as an excuse to stay close to him he was a lot like her and they became very close friends in a short amount of time despite their age difference. And Tsunade is his fucken grandmother/godmother and stayed by him helping where she could.

But Naruto was starting to lose it with all the glairs and destruction of his house. He was currently living with Anko in her apartment which was amazing compared to his. It had a guest room that he used and would help her where he could. When she got harassed for harboring "the Kyuubi incarnate" she ended up having her snakes poison his balls and left him there to die for that.

Though back to Naruto walking through the streets of Konoha with a big grin on his face. The reason was simple, his friend and brother in all but blood Gaara was coming to visit today and Tsunade gave him a mission to be his "tour guide" while he was in the village. He thanked her for this job because it gave him an excuse to be with him as much as he wanted.

He was standing at the gates entrance and waited all of five minutes until he saw sand starting to swirl around the area making him smirk.

Gaara appeared out of the sand and walked over to him with his ever present poker face. When he saw him he smiled at Naruto happy to see him.

"Naruto it is good to see you" he said to him as he walked till he was next to him. Naruto grinned at him and put him in a gently headlock. The sand didn't even make a move to stop him.

"Gaara it's great to see you how is the hat treating you" Naruto asked him. Gaara looked at him a moment and noticed that there was something wrong about Naruto.

His smile was always fake but it didn't take the effort that it was now to make. This started to worry Gaara.

"Naruto is something wrong" he asks him.

Naruto winced slightly but no one besides Gaara noticed. He then played it off as him tilting his head to the side confused.

"Whachya mean Gaara nothing's wrong" he said to him.

(He is lying it must be something he rather say in private) Gaara thought as he shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto let him out of the headlock and the two started to walk to the Hokage tower.

Along the way the two talked about how things have been since the war and how things were fixing up in the villages. Gaara even managed to make Naruto have a true laugh when he said that Temari found Kankuro using her makeup to fix his "war paint" before he came here.

When they got close to the tower, the Hokage's desk came flying out the window and toward them.

Naruto was about to grab Gaara and move them but mentally face palmed as he remembered his sand. Not a second later the sand shot up and caught the desk and placed it gently on the ground.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT" a familiar blond screamed quickly followed by an explosion.

Naruto and Gaara were thinking the same thing as Naruto activated his Sage mode and jumped up to the Hokage's room and sat on the window sill. Gaara was hovering a few feet away from him on a cloud of sand.

Inside was Tsunade looking very pissed off and facing most of the counsel. Sasuke and Sakura were inside their as well as Shizuna was standing behind Tsunade with Ton-ton in her arms.

"We said we would like for you to step down and recommend Sasuke-sama as the new Hokage" one of the village elders said.

"Like hell I will, he was a traitor to us for over 4 years and you only gave him a slap on the wrist for that. He killed hundreds of our and other villages ninja and you promoted him to Jounin for that. The only one that will ever have a chance of wearing this hat is Naruto" Tsunade yelled.

"We will never allow a demon like him to become the Hokage" a counselor yelled.

Naruto was saddened by this but was also happy that Tsunade was keeping her word to him and guarding the hat for him.

"Plus Sasuke-sama was being controlled by that masked man Tobi he was not in control of himself" one of them said.

"That's a lie right their" Naruto said as he walked over to Tsunade's side and looked at the others.

"SHUT UP BAKA" Sakura screeched.

Gaara's sand wrapped around her mouth and threw her into the couch on the side of the room.

"Quiet girl, and sit down" Gaara said in a monotone. But Naruto could feel his anger guessing he remembered how she treated him.

"Kazekage-sama maybe you could assist us in this" one of the elders said hoping to get the help of the young Kage.

"I heard and I agree with Naruto Sasuke was never under any type of control. Any genjutsu would be shattered from his Sharingan upon activation. And when I fought him at the summit he was most definitely using the Sharingan" he said to them.

You could hear the clicking of teeth at being found out about that.

"But his was powerful enough to control a tailed beast" another countered.

"And your point is" he asked.

"If something that powerful could be controlled than Sasuke-sama should be able to be controlled as well" one said.

"Not true the tailed beast were by themselves and they don't have any type of defense except their chakra coats for blocking genjutsu. Most of the bijju were very fond of their Jinchuriki and were in morning when they were the cause of their deaths" Naruto told them.

"And how would you know this" another yelled.

"Ok well your stupid, I am a Jinchuriki myself and am on very good standings with Kyuubi. Gaara was the same with Shikaku the only reason he was insane as a child was because the one that sealed Shikaku in him was a horrible seal master and had many flaws on the seals" Naruto explained to him.

"Dop you're an idiot that doesn't know the first thing about seals and are only strong from the power of your tailed beast" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Not true I can go on par and defeat most Kages without using Kyuubi, when I do I could take them all on and win without much trouble because we trust each other to a degree that we can work as a perfect team" Naruto said to him.

"You must give Sasuke-sama that power" one of the counsel said.

Naruto and Gaara started laughing…well Gaara was chuckling.

"What's so funny" an elder asked.

"Alright sure I'll give Kyuubi to Sasuke there is only the one problem of him kind of dying horribly from the demonic chakra being put into his system" Naruto said to him as he continued to chuckle.

Sasuke was rethinking about getting a tailed beast now.

"Plus teme if we both take away our extra abilities like my bijju and your Sharingan out of the picture I'm still stronger. Your Jounin level without it while I am Kage level" Naruto explained loving the fact that he was pissing him off.

"Lies and anyway this matter never concerned you now leave before we banish you" one of the council members yelled with a sneer on his face.

Naruto froze at that thinking about it.

**Naru-kun let them do it I have a jutsu to take us away from this place anyway and your time is up what is your choice** Kyuubi asked in an angelic voice that cooed in his ear.

(I know Scarlet-chan I just wanted to tell Gaara before we left) Naruto said to her.

**And you have now how about leaving with a bang I want to stretch out my legs and rampage on the place** she asked in an innocent voice.

Naruto looked at the council and his sage mode was gone. When he looked at them his blue eyes were slits and he was grinning in a way that made him look feral with his elongated fangs.

"Actually honorable counsel that doesn't sound so bad" Naruto said with a dark chuckle.

Everyone in the room froze.

"You see I have been having plans to leave for a while…about a month to be precise. The village treats me lower than shit and the few that I care for are treated no better. Now the only reason I didn't snap was because I was waiting to say good bye to Gaara and now that he is here I can" Naruto said to them.

The counsel was scared shitless right now and so was the others in the room.

"Also there is the little fact of you banishing your Jinchuriki and the only reason that Konoha has a peace agreement with the rest of the nations. Now the fun thing about me being gone is that you have the whole world angry at you and knowing Granny Tsunade you don't even have a hokage. Sasuke might be able to fight a kage or two but that's all, Killer Bee will be able to beat him no problem with giving the thought to go all out on you considering we consider one another brothers" Naruto said to them his grin getting larger and larger the more and more scared the others in the room looked.

"Now Kyuubi gave me a great idea of what I should do and I have a way to protect those close to me at the same time" Naruto said to them.

Everyone was confused at this.

"Gaara look at your shoulder and Tsunade check your forearm" Naruto said.

They both looked and their eyes widened in shock. There was the flying thunder god seal. At seeing that Tsunade grinned as she grabbed onto Shizune and Ton-ton.

"Ok say high to everyone at the mansion" Naruto said as he did a ram sign. When he did Tsunade and company disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

The counsel was shocked at this knowing only one person to use that. Sasuke and a de gaged Sakura were wide eyed at what they saw.

"You see dad was always a thorough person especially with making seals and ways to protect his family. Good thing I went to the house and got what I needed" Naruto said with a grin as he looked at the shell shocked faces of the counsel.

"What you didn't believe I was the fourths son. Holy fuck you people are really stupid I look like a dam carbon copy of him at my age the only difference is his hair was longer and didn't have whiskers" Naruto said to them while shaking his head in amazement.

The counsel was in so much shock you could shatter them with a touch. They just realized that they were drawing away the single most powerful person in their whole village and world in favor of a traitor.

"I am equal to my father in power without sage mode. With it I could fight Kyuubi to a standstill with both of us going all out. With her working with me our power gets multiplied tenfold than when we are alone" Naruto explained to them.

"Why would you tell us this" one of the elders asked.

"Because I want you to know what you threw away for that thing you consider a human" Naruto said as he pointed to Sasuke.

Before he could say anything Naruto's body exploded in a mass amount of chakra sending everyone in the room back ward.

Naruto was standing in his full fusion bijuu mode starring them down.

"Now Kyuubi has been very angry at how you have been treating us and she wants to say hi" Naruto said to them as he jumped out the window high into the air.

He turned into the massive chakra cloak that was shaped like Kyuubi.

(Alright Scarlet have your way with them I already got everyone out of the village) Naruto told her with a massive grin.

She gave a grin back as she roared into the sky.

**With pleasure **she screamed as she started thrashing the village.

It bearded a very similar resemblance to what she did 16 years ago.

Except most of the clans that fought were not their thanks to Naruto getting them out of the village.

Kyuubi smashed house after house buildings shops everything that was mean to Naruto.

She purposely missed the Ichiraku's noodle shop as she continued wrecking the village. The council chambers and Hospital got a bijuu bomb for their existence.

After an hour of rampaging and a lot of dead bastards Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief. **Naru that felt so good to do you should let me rampage more** she said to him.

"Sorry Scarlet but there isn't enough nice things on the planet to quell your rampages" Naruto said to her jokingly. He heard her humph like a child and start mumbling about stupid blonds not letting her have any fun.

"Scarlet before you continue that train of thought how about we get out of here there is nothing left for me here" Naruto said to her.

**Good point Naruto **she said to him as her chakra contained them him into a golden ball. It continued to shrink and shrink until a shockwave followed. And just like that Naruto was gone.

Dimensional shift

Naruto was floating in an aimless space. "Well that worked now where are we going" Naruto mumbled. He looked around and didn't see anything until he saw a mass of red behind him.

He whipped his head around to see Scarlet standing right there with one of her tails behind her.

She has long red hair that reaches down to her knee caps and was pure crimson red in color. She looked to be in her teens around 16 with flawless skin. Her eyes were a bright crimson color with slits and she had two red fox ears on the sides of her ears. She was around 5 foot 11 only a little shorter than Naruto who is 6 2. Her skin was a silky white color with her nails two inches long and with claws. She herself could be confused with a goddess just on her looks which is funny considering she is a fox demon.

"Scarlet why did you come out" Naruto asked her confused.

"I wanted to see you plus I want to let you know the place we are going is a place that is literally full of monsters" she said to him.

"Uhh care to explain that" Naruto asked her.

"Sure I can. In the world that we are going to there are monsters secretly living with the humans. The place that we are going is an academy which teaches them to live amongst them in secret" she started to explain to him.

"Ok so what are you putting me where that academy is?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes that's where we are going, I already had a blood clone go to the head master that owes me a few favors and has you set up as a student" she said to him.

"You knew what I was going to do you truly are a vixen" he said to her jokingly.

She giggled in response to that. "Of course I am, but anyway you will be making friends with the monsters there and you don't have to hide like you always do" she said to him.

He flinched slightly but smiled at the thought. "That's good I know you miss cuddling with my tails" he said to her jokingly. She blushed slightly and nodded being honest she did like that, as she was thinking about that her head shot up in remembrance.

"Right also I am going to put my memories into you about the world so you know about it and the history and such" she said to him.

"Alright" he said to her. She came closer to him and touched her head to his own. Not a second later his mind started flooding with memories of a different world. After a few minutes the memories stopped and they looked at one another.

"Wow you really like that world" he said to her with a smile. She nodded to him sadly.

"It's my home…I was taken away when someone summoned me against my will and then I never knew how to get back" she whispered. She than felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her frame and she looked up to see Naruto smiling warmly at her.

"Well when we get there you will finally be home and I'll make sure you are never taken away again" he said to her. She was wide eyed at his statement and then smiled happily as she held him close and rested her head onto his chest feeling safe and loved by her container.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kyuubi's ears perked up. "Where here" she said as she turned into a red light and went back into Naruto.

Not a second later a white light enveloped him and he left the space.

Youkai academy

Naruto appeared in the middle of the road in a flash of light and stood there a little wobbly.

(Wo that was a little bit too much of a burst) Naruto thougt.

"LOOK OUT" a girl screamed. Naruto had enough time to turn into a girl slamming into him that had pink hair.

**Alright so Naruto is in Yokai academy whats going to happen.**

**Look at profile for poll of harem Inner Moka is already in the harem. I don't want to put outer Moka in because I like her paired with Tsukune and the other girls that are with him. The story is cute and funny as hell to watch so I don't want to mess with his harem too much. Naruto will have his own with different girls that are in the poll on profile so please vote. After chapter 3 (fourth chapter posted) I will take down the poll and start putting the girls in.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lord of monsters arrives

WATCH OUT was the only warning that Naruto had before he was tackled by a girl with pink hair and a bike. From all his fights something like that didn't even hurt him but his jacket on the other hand got caught in the chains of the bike and ripped it off of him.

When it did there was a puff of smoke around Naruto. "God dam it she broke my seal" Naruto grumbled from inside of the smoke. The pink haired girl was lying on top of him while he was grumbling under her.

She regained her bearings and looked down to see something that would make every girl scream KAWAII in their minds like she was. When the smoke cleared Naruto was lying under her and didn't have too many changes to him. His eyes were blue slits and his hair was a little wilder. His whisker marks were darker and more defined while his nails were lengthened into claws. The biggest difference was that he had 9 blond tails that were 6 feet in length with white tips and on the sides of his head where his normal ears were they were replaced by two fox ears that were tilted up.

The pink haired girl got out of her daze and noticed that she was still on top of Naruto who had some blood trickling down the side of his face from the bike hitting him.

"Ohh I'm so sorry about that, I get dizzy because I am anemic and it looked like you appeared out of nowhere" she said while bowing in apology.

(Well technically I did but she doesn't need to know that) Naruto thought. "It's alright I only got a small cut" he said to her and saw her hair color and froze. (Fuck I swear to kami if she so much as tries to hit me I will kill her) Naruto thought.

On the other hand the pink haired girl saw the blood and followed it with a hypnotic like gaze. She leaned down and Naruto started to become on guarded until she licked him confusing him to all hell.

(What the) he thought as she licked the blood away and looked at him with a heavy blush.

(Ohh god his blood is amazing. So much better than tomato juice and the aroma is intoxicating, the blood has a spicy taste along with sweet and blended together in such a way that it's amazing) she thought as she leaned down to his neck.

"Sorry but it smells too good and impossible to resist because…I am a vampire" she whispered to him as she leaned down and bit his neck drawing out blood.

(What the fuck a vampire) Naruto thought as he felt her drinking his blood. Her grip on him became stronger to a degree that made him feel like he was getting hugged by Tsunade but he didn't mind that much. His blood regenerated faster than she could suck it out.

**Naru-kun if she is a vampire than she is very powerful so try not to make her an enemy. You could beat the hell out of all the dark lords if we work together but that's beside the point. Vampires need blood to live but the only thing that confuses me is that she is not very powerful compared to Vampires I think that her power is sealed…anyway she has no negative intentions so try to be friends. **Kyubbi said to him in his mind.

(Alright Scarlet-chan I will be good but I wonder about how she is if her power isn't sealed) Naruto thought as he started petting the pinket as she continued to feed off of him.

(Ohh my god his blood is so good. And it keeps coming back faster than I can drink it's like an endless supply. Inner you would like this) Moka thought to her inner self.

The Rosary glowed red as she woke up. She went through the memories of her outer and blushed slightly as her taste buds were filled with what her outer self was tasting. (Well she is right this does taste wonderful…maybe I could come out and play with him) she thought as she went back to sleep.

After a few minutes of this Moka released Naruto with a content sigh and her eyes glazed over.

"Well that was an interesting way to greet someone" Naruto said to her.

"Hu greet oh right…ohh god sorry" Moka said as she jumped out of her dream like state and jumped off of him bowing quickly apologizing.

Naruto chuckled at her antics thinking that they were rather cute. "It's alright girl let's start over. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said to her as he held out his hand.

Moka looked at the hand and smiled happily as she took it. "My name is Moka Akashiya and would you be my friend" she asked happily. Naurto smiled at the girl and nodded.

"Sure Moka-chan I don't mind, I have a favor though could you tell me where the academy is I'm kind of lost" Naruto said to her while rubbing the back of his head in an awkward laugh.

"Of course I can but where is your uniform" she asks him confused.

"Ohh I wasn't given one that's why I need to go to the academy and ask" he said to her with a little white lie.

"Oh than come with me" she said as she sat up. Naruto did a ram sign and used transformation to hide his Hanyou features as he walked with Moka.

While they were walking through the academy he noticed that there were a lot of perverts trying to look up Moka's skirt and also what confused him was that the skirts themselves were way to short. (I have a feeling that the principle is a lot like Ero-sensei) Naruto thought as they went to his office.

"Ok thanks Moka-chan I can get their myself I'll see you later alright" Naruto said to her with a fox grin. She nodded with a smile of her own and went away. "Alright see you later Naruto-san" she said to him as she skipped off to class. He could tell by her body language that she was ecstatic making him smile.

He then turned to the door and knocked. The door opened on its own and Naruto walked through to see a man with a white rob on making him look like a preist and had glowing eyes.

_Why hello Naruto and Scarlet-sama it is good to see both of you made it _he said in an almost haunting voice.

"Hello to you as well principle I am here to be enrolled I believe Scarlet-chan got everything in order for you" Naruto said to him.

A second later he was enveloped in a bright light and Scarlet was standing next to him in similar uniform to the students except she had a basic bag that was crimson colored with fox key chain on it instead of the basic, and her skirt was a little longer reaching her mid thy. She whipped some of her hair out of her face making her give off a noble air to her.

_Scarlet-sama you look as beautiful as ever…now you two would like to be part of my little academy. _She only nodded to him making his smile grow._ Wonderful here is the uniform for you Naruto and your class begins in this room in 30 minutes so hurry up now._ He said with a creepy chuckle.

Naruto grinned at the man and left with Scarlet close behind him.

"So does this mean that you will be out all the time" Naruto asked her as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yes it does Naruto-kun, I don't like being in that cage even if you did make a house and everything for me their I like fresh air better. 8 tails of my power is still inside of you and I can easily merge with you with a simple touch so there is nothing to worry about" she said to him as she leaned on the wall outside.

"That's good to hear…after being with you all my life I don't think I could stand you not being their" Naruto said to her with a smile as he walked out next to her with his new uniform on.

The only difference between his and other male student shirts is that his is a black jacket with orange trimmings. "I wonder why my jacket is different from others though" Naruto said to Scarlet.

"I told him to put a seal on the jacket to help hide your other features so you don't need to us Chakra for it" she said to him.

Naruto hugged her gently surprising the vixen. "Thanks Scarlet-hime. Not just for this but always being there for me as well" he whispered to her.

Scarlet was shocked at this but returned the hug happily reviling in the warmth she received from him. "I will always be there for you Naruto-kun…you're the only one I trust" she whispered back to him.

Naruto smiled at this and they held one another for another minute before they let go of one another.

"Alright let's get going to our class" Naruto said to her. She nodded and latched onto his free arm and they began their walk to class.

When they got their they noticed the class was about to start. "Late on our first day we are not going for honor roll here" Naruto said jokingly as he knocked on the door.

The door slide open to revel a blond haired woman with shoulder length blond hair with glasses. Who smelled a lot like cat and fish.

"Ohh you must be the new students coming in today that got in last minute" she said in an energetic like voice.

"That would be us" Naruto said to her as Scarlet nodded in agreement.

She nodded with a smile and walked back into the class standing in the from followed by Naruto and Scarlet.

"Class these are the last of the students that will be in your class for the rest of the year, now would you introduce yourself to the class" she said.

"Ok well nice to meet you all my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze it's good to meet you" Naruto said to them with a smile and bowed politely.

Most of the girls in the class had blushes on their faces as they saw how polite and good looking the blond was. They guys were a little intimidated but the smile that Naruto had made the feel at ease almost like you could easily make friends with the guy.

"My name is Scarlet Kurama" Scarlet said. A second later everyone's eyes were the size of dinner plates at the name.

"Wait as in the princess of demons Scarlet Kurama" the teacher asked slack jawed.

"Yes the very same this guy here has been taking care of me for the last 16 years" she said as she jabbed Naruto in the chest.

Now the jaws were on the floor. This blond haired boy has been taking care of the princess of demons and monster kind alike for 16 years.

"That would be me I guess" Naruto said with a shrug.

Right than the door flew open revealing our favorite pink haired vampire.

"Sorry I'm late I went to the wrong class by accident and..." her thoughts stopped when she saw her first friend Naruto with some red head she never met.

But that didn't stop her. "Naruto you're in my class" she said happily as she flying hugged him. He caught her easily by applying chakra to his feet and chuckled at her joy.

"Hello Moka it's good to see you to now I think you should calm down because I think we broke the class more than they already were" he says to her.

She stopped hugging the life out of him to notice that he was right if the ghosts coming out of people was anything to go by.

Than something that confused the ever living hell out of them happened, an elf like girl wearing almost all white was sitting on top of a scythe grinning down at the ghosts coming out of the people.

(Go to profile to see pic labeled Shinigami girl)

She lifted up her scythe with her grin growing wider and wider. "Come on just a little higher" she said with glee.

"Mara-chan what are you going" Scarlet asked the girl in a deadpanned voice.

The newly dubbed Mara stopped her scythe mid swing as she looked at the girl that addressed her. Not a second later she had tears in her eyes and scythe dropped which went straight through the floor like it was never their and Mara flinging herself at Scarlet.

"Scarlet-chan I am so sorry I didn't want to seal you I was forced by that mean Hokage" she said teary eyed as she berried herself in Scarlets impressive cleavage.

Scarelt only sighed as she rubbed the white haired girls head. "It's alright I know you didn't mean it but it's all better now, because of it I got to meet Naruto-kun who was able to let me out" she said to the frantic girl.

She perked up at the name Naruto. She looked after the boy when he was a child knowing that even though he was a container to her best friend he never asked for it. When she saw his life she became rather cold hearted toward humans making her appearance as the death god well known. In Konoha there were mysteriously some people in their beds dead with no cause what so ever except that they had their chakra ripped violently from them.

"Naru-kun you definitely grew nicely" she said with seductive eyes as she examined him in all his changes. Then she had a light bulb appear over her head.

"Wait Scarlet-chan you're going to be going here at the school" she asked.

"Yes Mara-chan why" she asked a little confused.

"Ok than I'll be here to" she said in a chipper voice as she split in half with a darker looking half of her coming out with the other looking a little lighter. "Alright you know what to do" the lighter half said.

The darker just nodded and sank through the floor.

"Cool you can separate" Naruto said with a grin. He then felt Moka shivering behind him. He looked and saw her shaking and hiding behind him while looking at the two girls.

"Naruto you know who those two are right" she whispered to him.

"Yes I do one was forced to condemn my life to hell while the other lived with me through it and I still don't blame either" Naruto said with a sad smile.

Moka looked at him confused while Scarlet and Mara both looked down sadly.

Naruto noticed this and patted both of them on the head.

"No sad faces class is about to start we can talk later" he said to them. The smiled a little at him and nodded.

"Sensei snap out of it" Naruto said as he waved his hands in front of her face. She shook her head getting herself out of a daze.

"Ohh right thank you Naruto, now there are four seats at the back over their" she says to the blond as she points to the back.

Naruto just nods to her and walks to the seats followed closely by Scarlet, Moka, and Mara.

The class went on without too much incident except for one of the students saying that they think they should attack all humans. Naruto shot down his idea right away explaining the vast difference between amount of monsters and humans.

Humans are much more militaristic and wide spread that monsters. Putting all monster and humans together they out number them 100 to 1 easily.

He was in too much shock to say anything after that and class ended smoothly.

When it did Scarlet and surprisingly Mara latched onto each of his arms with Moka pouting behind them and decided to latch onto his neck.

"Naruto what are we going to eat" Scarlet asked.

"Yahh Naru I want food…and I don't think you would let me eat your soul" she said to him.

"Mara that would kill a normal person but Naruto's regeneration heals everything…including his soul making him close to immortal so you could but I don't know if that would hurt Naruto or not" Scarlet said to her.

Naruto eye twitched as they talked like he was not there.

"How about we get some food and try at lunch if it hurts not unless necessary and if it doesn't you can do it when you want" Naruto said to her.

Mara's eyes sparkled at the thought and was praying to her sister kami that it wouldn't.

"Alright and we already know what little Moka here wants" Scarlet said poking fun at the pinket. Said vampire had her cheeks puffed out cutely pouting at Scarlets teasing.

Naruto started dragging them with him not liking the attention that they were getting.

The other two didn't notice but Scarlet felt him shaking ever so slightly and looked around. She saw all the eyes on them and knew what was wrong with Naruto. The first time he ever got any positive looks from others was when he was 15…by that time his mind was too far set to believe that any look was kind. Him seeing all of them look at him was starting to make him panic.

So she took the initiative and dragged everyone with her and Naruto speeding up the pace.

Naruto gave her a grateful look making her smile at her blond host. The group goes to the cafeteria where they by their food quickly and head outside. Naruto sees a big oak tree and motions over to it.

The group sees it and nods in agreement. They all sit in a circle with Naruto eating Ramen, Scarlet eating some stake that she ordered raw. Mara is having some water not really needing anything to eat. And Naruto said that Moka could drink some of his blood so she was saving her appetite.

Naruto and Scarlet finished their meals quickly and not a second later Moka was already latched onto Naruto's neck sucking out the pure crimson liquid she craved.

Naruto found her quickly growing obsession with his blood to be funny and kind of cute considering he was close friends with Anko. Fun fact reason she liked blood so much was because Orochimaru messed with her making her have to drink blood as a way to sustain herself. In a sense she is Konoha's little vampire.

Anyway she was just about finished drinking from Naruto when Mara appeared in front of him.

"Naruto-kun can I try eating some of your soul now" she asked sweetly. Naruto was a little nervous but he knew that Scarlet wouldn't ask him to do something that she knew would kill him so he nodded.

She practically jumped for joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on him. Naruto froze in shear shock. (W….what is she doing) he thought in fear as he felt her start to suck and his chakra started coming out of his mouth and into hers.

Moka saw this and had a massive blush on her face at the sight. (What is she doing) she thought in shock as she watched the elf like girl sucking Naruto's face.

Scarlet saw this and was massively pissed off as she saw her container shaking again. (Mara you idiot you know just as well as I do that he is not even used to touching people that he doesn't know unless its fighting. Now here you are not knowing him for more than half a day kissing him) she thought in anger as she stood up and ripped her off of him.

"Wahh that tasted good" Mara pouted but then got a slap across her cheek shocking her.

"Mara you idiot why would you do something so stupid" Scarlet yelled as her red eyes glowed.

Mara might be the shinigami but an angry Scarlet could kick her ass to the moon and back with her not even being close to done with her. She was also confused but then she saw shaking in the corner of her eye.

She looked and saw Naruto still frozen with his eyes widened in shock and an unbridled amount of fear while his form trembled. Than her actions dawned on her she only meant it to be a joke though she did need to kiss him to get his soul out without taking the whole thing but she knew it didn't need to be as aggressive as she made it. (What did I do) she thought in shock as she tried to touch Naruto to say sorry but he flinched and pulled away quickly.

Scarlet was already at his side holding him comfortingly. Naruto looked at her realizing who it was and was thanking her in his mind for being there. She was one of the few in his life that he trusted knowing that she would be there for him when needed.

"Naru-koi it's alright she was doing it as a joke she didn't mean to scare you like that" Scarlet whispered in his ear. She only felt him nod slightly on her chest and grab her arms a little tighter than she would have liked but she was fine with it knowing that he didn't mean to.

Scarlet went from kind and caring to death glare when she faced Mara. "**Apologize**" she growled at Mara.

"Hay I never said I didn't feel bad about that sorry I wasn't paying attention and I haven't seen Naruto in three years I thought he was a lot better" she said trying to defend herself.

"BETTER. You of all people should know that that hell hole of a village wouldn't get better, when he wins them a war they scorn him. He brings back their precious Uchiha they banish him. He asks for any form of love it's burned before his eyes. Mara you know that so don't give me that" Scarlet yells at her.

Mara just hangs her head in shame. She knew…hell how could she not she took pleasure in sending them to Yami. But after the Pain invasion she thought maybe things would be better for him but she was wrong.

"Sorry but what are you talking about" Moka asked. She allowed them to talk without interruption because she was very lost as to what they were talking about. What did they mean by village being a hell hole and everything else.

Scarelt was about to say something but Naruto put up his hand to her and took as shaky breath to calm his nerves. "They are talking about my past and I will tell you about that if I know you better but I don't know you that well yet" Naruto said to her.

Moka nodded in understanding. Now Naruto turned to the other two.

"No Scarlet like always thanks for looking out for me but she didn't mean it so its ok she is sorry" Naruto said to her softly. Scarlet blushed a little at how kind he spoke to her making her happy.

Mara was also happy about the situation being simmered down easily. "Thanks Naruto but how about we get back to class it's supposed to start soon right" she asked as she sat up.

"Your right Mara let's get going" Naruto says as he stands up. They walk back to class and get through class with little incident.

After class one of the students by the name of Saizou tried to get Moka from Naruto. Key word was tried when all he got was a rasengan to hit gut shooting him over the school, forest, and into the middle of the blood red ocean.

"Anyone else tries to do anything to my friends gets killed **understood **Naruto says to the class with a cold glare. There were after images of their heads from the speed of their nodding.

Moka felt very happy at his declaration of him swearing to be her friend and helping her.

Scarlet smirked knowing Naruto and how he valued his friends and how he would die for them if he needed to.

Mara was hoping that he would think of her like that also as he smiled finding it funny how he can flip from kind and happy to demonic as fast as Scarlet.

"So are you girls ready to go" Naruto asked them. They all nodded in agreement and went off leaving a shocked group of students in their wake.

As they continued their way to the dorms Moka ended up slipping. Naruto out of reaction reached to catch her and touched the rosary on her chest. It fell off and not a second later power exploded from her making the group shield their eyes.

Naruto was able to watch with no problem and saw Moka's hair turn to a pure white color while her eyes changed to a crimson color. He also noticed how her…assets got larger making them more defined.

"so you are the boy that my outer self became friends with" she said in a voice reminding him of Scarlets when she talks to others…like royalty.

"Yes and what is your point to that" Naruto asks her with his guard coming up ready to defend himself if needed.

She smirked at him and went over to him until they were just inches apart. She then grabbed his shoulders and bit into his neck. Though it was more forceful that when the other Moka does this it still didn't hurt him. She relished in the flavor of his blood as she drank to her hearts content.

After a few minutes she let go and smiled at him. Unlike her outer self she was able to see memories through the person's blood. She saw his life and although she didn't show it she was more appalled by humans than ever now. But she was smiling at how he was able to push through all that and become as strong as he is now.

She also found out that he truly did want to be her outer's friend and smirked at how he thought that she was beautiful while her outer was cute.

"Ohh now Naruto-kun that was sweet of you and it is good to know your intentions are pure…but soon I wish to fight with you so that I may confirm something until than" she said as she clipped on the rosary and passed out into his arms.

Naruto caught her and looked at Scalet hopping that she would have answers for him but she only shrugged as he began carrying her to the dorms. Along the way though Scarlet was smirking at the thought of them now having a vampire on their side now and how powerful Naruto will be now with allies that wouldn't stab him in the back if given the opportunity.

(This world will know Naruto's power weather to defend them or fight against them. The chaos is going to start up…just hope that mom likes him) Scarlet thought as they went to their dorms.

**So tell me what you all think. The poll is up and there will be more fighting later on I just didn't want to put in that fight here. To be honest it was kind of lam considering he lost in two hits so there will be more later on. **

**But anyway review vote on poll. Will be taken down after the 5****th**** chapter.**


End file.
